Erik Killmonger (Earth-616)
Return to Wakanda He contacted T'Challa who repatriated Killmonger to Wakanda. He feigned trying to make up with the king. Killmonger settled in a village that would later change its name to N'Jadaka Village in honor of him. Killmonger dedicated his time to the overthrow of T'Challa's government. Killmonger had ravaged several villages to attract the Black Panther's attention. When confronted by T'Challa, Killmonger dismissed the African Prince, having T'Challa fight with his leopard Preyy. When T'Challa stopped the leopard by snapping its jaw, Killmonger attacked, throwing him over a waterfall. T'Challa survived the fall but now had to battle Killmonger and Venomm. Killmonger teamed up with Sombre and King Cadaver to battle T'Challa. They would force him to fight a White Gorilla. However during the fight T'Challa was able to kill Sombre. With the death of Sombre Killmonger teamed up with Salamander K'Ruel. However during the fight it appeared that T'Challa killed Killmonger. Iron Man The Mandarin claimed Killmonger's body and was able to restore him to life using his rings. In Wakanda, a warehouse containing Stark Industries energy hologram crystallography equipment was destroyed. When Tony Stark arrived in Wakanda to investigate, Madame Slay kidnapped Rhodey and Killmonger's men apparently killed the Black Panther. In reality, however, Killmonger had actually killed an LMD. At the Black Panther's "funeral" Killmonger appeared, taking the Black Panther mantle for himself. Iron Man and Black Panther proceeded with their plan, now that the Life-Model Decoy had drawn out the villain. They sneaked back into T'Challa's palace just after Madame Slay informed Wakanda of Killmonger's return from death. A battle ensued and as the heroes gained the upper hand Madame Slay revealed she had Rhodey captive. Iron Man used his life sensors to find Rhodey at the Great Mound, where a cyclotron was set up. Pounding the vibranium with gigawatt baryon beams, turning it into anti-metal, which would dissolve all metal in Europe, Asia, Africa and potentially beyond. Iron Man disabled the machine and saved Rhodey. Black Panther defeated Killmonger and the Mandarin recalled his ring, and Killmonger reverted to an inanimate skeleton. Killmonger soon resurfaced alive & well however in later appearance. As the person T'challa believed to be Killmonger wielding the Mandarin's ring was in fact a form of simulacrum, some kind of homunculus created to simulate the real Killmonger and animated by his silent partner's ring. He and his followers would turn up again during T'Challa's stay in America; New York City, while overseeing Klaw's sentencing for his numerous crimes at a court hearing. Seeking to team up with Klaw while placing a spy within his hated rival's entourage, the usurper king plotted to waylay the heir to the Wakandan throne at his own embassy. Seeking to pin him for suicide while striding back to their homeland with his own loyal acolytes. In turn, once upon reaching home, the citizens of their nation would make him king in his place. Before his plans could reach fruition however, both he and his forced companion ended up clashing with Daredevil and T'Challa once again. The two enemies clashed once again upon a catamaran owned by the good king, who intentionally left out dummy blue prints for its design knowing someone like Killmonger would attempt to exploit them in his schemes. During the dual battle, Erik attempted a sneak attack while T'Challa was preoccupied with Daredevil's battle with Klaww. As he moved to attack however, the mast from Panther's ship fell from its mooring's crushing him to death. Taking the Throne After Reverend Achebe's takeover of Wakanda, and the absences of T'Challa, Everett Ross was appointed temporary regent of the country. Killmonger tried to usurp the leadership by exploiting the economy. He challenged T'Challa to the leadership ritual of combat and Killmonger was able to finally defeat the Panther on his own. He remained ruler of the country for a while and even tried to join the Avengers in T'Challa's place. He even had to battle the mercenary Deadpool. However when he consumed the Heart-Shaped Herb which was his right as king, his body reacted badly, it was revealed that it was poisonous to those who are not of the royal bloodline, this left him in a coma. White Tiger He later came out of the coma and traveled to New York City to meet with Kasper Cole, a police officer who was the new Black Panther. He tried to turn him to his side by offering him the synthetic heart-shaped herb. He also helped his police captain find his kidnapped son. For this he would become the White Tiger representative in the Panther Cult. Cole agreed and used his powers to track the boy on his own. By doing this he was able to avoid his debt to Killmonger. Niganda Under backing by the U.S. Government, Eric would later return to became a champion against the many wannabe despots and would be conquerors in Niganda. All while the White House intended to establish a foothold in Wakanda, using Killmonger's presence as a hometown hero to set up another invasive beachhead. Eventually T'Challa's sister, Shuri, would move in to spy on the american fighter carrier N'Jadaka came in on. It was here where his benefactors gave him his walking papers, around that time he eventually captured her for his own ends. Forcing another invasion by Wakanda, the american constabulary realizing their mistake of employing such an unknown variant, attempted to send in one of their Super Agents in and out to removed him from power. Backed by one of Erich's experiments however, the perceived savior managed to capture her as well. In that moment T'Challa, his Dora Milaje and the Hatut Zeraze mounted their assault on N'Jadaka's seat of power. While the Panther acted to distract Killmonger through mortal combat, his associates would free both his sister and her consort in the prison complex. Just as he was about to strike a coup-de-grace on Black Panther, he was killed by his recently-escaped prisoner Monica Rambeau, who flew through his chest at light speed. | Powers = Mystically Enhanced Physiology: Over the coarse of his many resurrections, Eric Killmonger had been resuscitated through a great many supernatural means. Routes of which had distilled in him incredible augmentations that made him all the more powerful than he already was. *'Replacement Body:' N'Jadaka's mortal remains were used in a magical ritual in order to transfer his essence into a new, larger and stronger body than his original. Empowered through the Alter of Resurrection, Killmonger's new vessel boasted physical abilities on par or greater than the Black Panther. **'Superhuman Strength:' His strength is enough to physically down an adult bull elephant with his bare hands. **'Super Human Speed:' N'Jadaka's speed is similarly enhanced beyond the physical norms. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Erik's staying power is enhanced well beyond the normal threshold of a normal human. Having sparred with similarly enhanced T'Challa for 3 days straight. **'Superhuman Durability:' Killmonger's bodily tissues are similarly toughened and enhanced well beyond that of even T'Challa. **'Superhuman Agility:' **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Heart-Shaped Herb Enhancement: Thanks to the intake of the Heart-Shaped Herb which put him in a coma, Killmonger now boasts enhancments that gives the Black Panther their powers. Adding to his already superhuman sense and augmented physical abilities once upon awakening: *'Superhumanly Acute Senses:' Killmonger can see in total darkness as if it was a clear sunny day, something at over a few hundred feet appears as though it is right in front of his face. Killmonger 's sense of hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, enabling him to hear sounds that an ordinary human can't and to be able to hear sounds that an ordinary human can, but at much greater distances. Killmonger can memorize tens of thousands of scents and track them to the exact location, can smell fear, and detect if someone is lying by change in body odor. Killmonger's sense of taste is sensitive to the point that he is able to taste the exact ingredients of any particular food he is eating. *'Peak Human Strength:' The special herb has enhanced Killmonger 's physical strength to the pinnacle of human perfection. While not superhuman, he is considerably much stronger than the average human and is almost as strong as a human can be without being considered superhuman. At his peak, marvel hand-books class him to lift just under 800 lbs. *'Peak Human Speed:' Killmonger is able to run and move at speeds superior to those of any Olympic athlete. He is capable of reaching speeds of 35 mph. *'Peak Human Stamina:' Killmonger 's musculature generates less fatigue toxins than the bodies of most humans. He can exert himself at peak capacity for approximately 1 hour before fatigue begins to impair him. *'Peak Human Durability:' Killmonger 's ability to resist and recover from physical injury or disease is also at the pinnacle of human capability. While he is susceptible to illness and injury as any normal human is, his ability to resist and recover from them is well above that of most other humans. *'Peak Human Agility:' Killmonger 's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are also heightened to the pinnacle of human development. He is superior to any Olympic level gymnast that has ever competed. *'Peak Human Reflexes:' Killmonger 's reaction time is superior to that of any Olympic athlete that has ever competed. | Abilities = * Master Martial Artist: Killmonger is a skilled combatant. He is sufficiently skilled enough to best the Black Panther in physical combat. * Master Inventor: Like a great many mechanical engineers, Erik is an avid inventor and mechanist. Having built various devices with special properties of his own design. His engineering abilities coupled with his high mental acumen make him a particularly dangerous adversary. Having brought his once poor village of N'Jadaka into similar technological societal advancement as the greater cities of Wakanda itself. * Political Leader: Erik Killmonger is a revolutionary leader, well-known to all Wakandans, and even supported by some. The village he grew up in has even been renamed N'jadaka Village. His revolutionary charisma, his mastery of politics and economics, his tactical cunning makes him one of Black Panther's greatest foes. * Multilingual: Killmonger can fluently speak his native language, English, and other various languages. * Highly Influential Connections: Being the leader of his own technologically advanced corner of territory. Killmonger has access to various resources be natural, scientific or arcane in nature. Able to conduct secretive augmentative genetic experiments, enact mystical rituals to raise and empower the dead, even have access to what T'Challa describes as A1 level technological clearance. Having and making use of incredibly advanced force field technology potent enough to trap an being of living energy and utilize said energy as an armament; on top of Wakandan, Atlantean or even Inhuman grade weapons tech which he often makes use of. *'Genius Intelligence:' Erik is an incredibly gifted mind rivaling that of T'Challa. Having an innate understanding of Industry, Politics, Genetics and Technical Design, he has PhD in Engineering and an MBA from M.I.T. possessing engineering abilities and intellect that makes him a peer to a great many of the greatest minds on the planet. Proving to be able to invent and create weaponry that rivals near any of the greatest minds engineering capabilities. * Charisma & Manipulation: Erik Killmonger is an incredibly masterful schemer and manipulator. Easily being able to convert even the most loyal of T'Challa's citizenry to his cause, this coupled with his tactical mind gives N'Jadaka most easy acclimation of loyal troops who'll fight and die for him. * Diplomatic Immunity: When he was the leader Wakanda, He often visits the United States. He enjoys diplomatic immunity during these trips, and his embassy is considered foreign soil. * Mystical Eugenics Expertise: Combining his knowledge of super science with arcane mysticism, N'Jadaka has been able to physically bolster and enhance his finest warriors using a form of metaphysical practice giving them similar power and enhancements to his own. As he'd done for Malice in the past while she was in his services. * Chemical Specialist: Through unknown means, Killmonger was somehow able to replicate the effect of a Heart-Shaped Herb through a counterfeit artificial enhancement production similar in its biomolecular chemistry. He'd even deduced that it was not merely those of the Bashenga family tree who'd been able to consume it without side effects, but merely the repetitive intake of which by his bloodline that enables them to resist it's natural toxicity. | Strength = * Normal human male with intensive regular exercise, physically superior to even the enhanced Black Panther. After recent resurrections and partaking of the Heart-Shaped Herb, Erik Killmonger had become a tremendously huge and powerful man with strength and speed even greater than previous Black Panther's. | Weaknesses = * When he first consumed the Heart-Shaped Herb it reacted badly with his body chemistry poisoning him as he was not of the royal blood line. Eventually he would come out of his coma retaining the unique powers bestowed with it, but later developed a synthetic version to which others could adapt to for their own use. | Equipment = * Wakandan Armor: His uniform is studded with spikes that injected poisons into his opponents. He would later design even heavier set armor to match the design of T'Challa's Thrice Blessed Armor he uses when confronting stronger enemies. Which comes equipped with a polarization field able to hit metallic objects with differing magnetic polarities. * Panther Habit:(Formerly) During his brief time as the Black Panther and king of Wakanda. Eric Killmonger donned a habit of his own, which still utilized many of his own hand made weapons designs. * Trained Leopards: He kept several pet leopards, such as Preyy, who obeys his commands. * Altar of Resurrection: Erik Killmonger has been killed many times but his follower's were constantly able to bring him back thanks to ancient Wakandan magic. Magic he would often use in order to enhanced and/or reanimate troops to serve his own cause. * Death Regiments, zombie-like soldiers created by Killmonger using the Altar of Resurrection. * Vibranium Panther Pendent: N'Jadaka had an amulet fashioned from pure Wakandan Vibranium. Particularly in the event Klaww would attempt to double cross him, useful as protection against energy attacks. * Mutant Animal Militia, N'Jadaka would employ the use of some of the Erich's and the Red Ghosts bio-genetics and technological designs in order to fabricate an army of super intelligent wildlife he could command as his personal task force. | Transportation = | Weapons = * Conventional firearms and blades. * Wrist Bands: Killmonger sports a pair of Wakandan designed wristbands which are heavily weaponized with a host of unique gadgets and munitions. Containing energy blaster's, buzz saws, hidden blades and communication devices with LCD displays. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Name legally changed Category:Engineers Category:Teachers Category:Leaders Category:Politicians Category:Heart Shaped Herb Category:Inventors Category:Chemists Category:Multilingual Category:Martial Arts Category:Diplomatic Immunity Category:Weapons Expert Category:M.I.T. Student Category:Armor Users Category:Necromancy Category:Robotics Category:Medium range Energy Projection Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Mechanics Category:Scientists Category:Consciousness Transferred Category:Businesspeople Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Strategists Category:Trackers Category:Possession